Mannish Boy
Summary Mannish Boy is an evil baby of exceptional intelligence sent to eliminate the Stardust Crusaders on their journey to Egypt by Dio Brando, using his Stand, Death Thirteen. Powers and Statistics Tier: 10-C, Unknown with Death Thirteen Name: Mannish Boy Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Age: 11 months Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Death Thirteen has Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Flight, Dream Manipulation (Anyone who falls asleep near Mannish Boy is drawn into Death Thirteen's dream world, which is completely under its control; any injuries inflicted in the dream world are reflected on the victim's body in the real world), Hair Manipulation (Turned Polnareff's hair against him), Memory Manipulation (When a victim wakes up, they lose their memory of the dream world and forget that Death Thirteen is after them), Metal Manipulation (Caused the metal of the Ferris wheel cart to become amorphous, trapping Kakyoin inside it), Weather Manipulation (Drew in and shaped clouds), Duplication, Immersion (The Stand introduced itself by exiting a tarot card), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Limited Power Nullification (Stands cannot be summoned inside the dream world because the sleepers' spirits are off-guard and cannot defend themselves), Shapeshifting (Took the form of Star Platinum) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Mannish Boy is a virtually helpless 11-month old baby, but he was able to kill a scorpion with a safety pin), Unknown with Death Thirteen (It has full control over the dream world, but the Stand itself is rather weak, and was easily overpowered by Hierophant Green). Speed: Unknown, Unknown with Death Thirteen Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class, Unknown with Death Thirteen (Knocked Jotaro through the air after a dummy shapeshifted into Star Platinum). Durability: Below Average Human level, Unknown with Death Thirteen (It was easily defeated by Hierophant Green). Stamina: Below average. Range: Unknown (Death Thirteen can control the entire dream world, which is of uncertain size). Standard Equipment: His Stand, Death Thirteen. Intelligence: Despite being only 11 months old, Mannish Boy is a genius capable of thinking as if he were an adult. He plays dumb when around others, acting like an innocent child, but he's smart enough to quickly use a safety pin to kill a scorpion and hide it in his mouth to avoid suspicion, and he relies on Death Thirteen's abilities to pick off opponents. Weaknesses: Mannish Boy is just a baby and is completely helpless in the real world. Any damage taken by Death Thirteen is reflected onto his body. His Stand only activates when someone falls asleep or is knocked unconscious nearby, and if someone falls unconscious with their Stand active, they can fight Death Thirteen with it in the dream world and will remember the events of the dream. Victims can also be woken up and freed from his influence. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Death Thirteen:' Mannish Boy's Stand, a robotic figure wearing a clown mask and wielding a massive scythe. Underneath its cloak, it has no body, making it difficult to harm or attack normally. * Dream Manipulation: When anything falls asleep or is knocked unconscious in Mannish Boy's vicinity, they dream in Death Thirteen's dream world, which is completely under his control. It can shape technology as it pleases, turn Polnareff's hair against him, draw in and distort the clouds, and so on. Any wounds taken by victims inside the dream world are reflected on them in reality, even death, and if the victims wake up, they will not remember any of the events of the dream. The Stands of others cannot be used in the dream either, unless someone fell asleep or unconscious with their Stand active, as their spirits are off their guard and cannot defend themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Hair Users Category:Humans Category:Immersion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Metal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sadists Category:Scythe Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stand Users Category:Villains Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users